


Colores Complementarios

by Lillian Hirahara (DarkAngelAlhena)



Series: Seasons [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Deception, Declarations Of Love, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Heartbreak, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Platonic Romance, Romance, Secret Admirer, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:59:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelAlhena/pseuds/Lillian%20Hirahara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El azul y el naranja son colores llamados complementarios. Pero al mismo tiempo, pueden ser tan lejanos, completamente opuestos… El chico de ojos azules quería a la chica de cabello naranja, pero ella no podía ver lo que él sentía. IshiHime. Probablemente Lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sin Eleccion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece, solamente me inspiro en ello para crear historias raras, je je. El propietario y creador es Tite Kubo-sensei. ^^
> 
> Bueno, como podrán observar por medio del summary, este es un fic IshiHime (fuera el IchiHime XD) digo, es un fic que ya traía en la mente, pero un día que se me ocurrió leer en la Wikipedia salió de repente la analogía de los colores que puse en el summary. Hace mucho que no estoy tan al día con el manga, así que espero que no me queden muy OoC… En fin, empecemos con esto, que supuestamente iba a ser one-shot, pero como que van a salir más capítulos XD. A ver si me inspiro y escribo un lemon dentro de esto n_n ja ja ja.
> 
> En cuanto al tiempo que se desarrolla la historia, pensaba situarlo en un intermedio entre lo ocurrido en la soul society y la guerra del hueco mundo… pero no creo que tenga mucho sentido, así que tendrá que ser después de la guerra, suponiendo que Rukia sigue en Karakura y que Ichigo no ha perdido sus poderes u_u (Lo dicho, no tiene lógica).
> 
> Este fic va dedicado a La Kalaka, que es super fan de esta pareja. Además que mucha inspiración la saqué de sus hermosos dibujos. ¡Gracias!

** Capítulo 1. Sin elección **

—¡Ishida-kun! —exclamaba Inoue al tiempo que corría detrás de Uryuu

—¿Qué pasa Inoue-san?

—Olvidaste tu costurero —La pelirroja trataba de tomar aire al tiempo que le extendía sus pertenencias para que las tomara.

—Ehm… gracias. —El chico se acomodó sus gafas al tiempo que sintió como se estaba sonrojando sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. No se hubiera esperado tal gesto por parte de ella.

—¿Qué tienes, Ishida-kun?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Es que te pusiste rojo, ¿Acaso te enojaste conmigo?

—No es eso, probablemente es por el calor —el chico tragó saliva para aligerar la carga que tenía después de ser pillado por Orihime sonrojándose delante de ella.

—Ok… bueno… entonces te veo mañana Ishida-kun. Que descanses.

—Nos vemos Inoue-san…

Y era así todos los días, ni siquiera por ser compañeros en el taller de manualidades hablaban de algo profundo o diferente, a menos que saliera a la plática algo referente a los shinigamis, hollows y demás cosas extrañas que habían conocido. A la salida siempre la veía alejarse, todo porque él no había tenido el valor de proponerle que la acompañaba a casa, siendo que era algo que le hubiera gustado mucho hacer… Pero tal vez ni siquiera valía la pena hacer el intento. Ella estaba muy enamorada de otro chico, el cual ni siquiera lo imaginaba. Lentamente, el ojiazul se encaminaba para el supermercado, al tiempo que veía alejarse a la pelirroja, añorando el momento en el que tendría el valor de acompañarla.

El Quincy iba pensando muchas cosas en el camino. Al final de cuentas el vivir solo le daba un poco mas de espacio. Podía, en parte, hacer lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por los regaños que le hubiera podido dar su padre. Compró lo necesario para hacer la comida del día y después de dar vueltas por el pueblo terminó llegando a su departamento. Cerró la puerta y se recargó de inmediato sobre ella. Mirando hacia el techo formuló una pregunta en voz alta, pero que seguramente nadie contestaría.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Inoue-san ahora? —el Quincy agachó la cabeza segundos después de haber dicho eso. Incluso recordó como era su actitud meses antes: prácticamente no importaban los demás. Lo único importante en la vida era eliminar Hollows, y vengarse de los shinigamis, aquellos repugnantes seres que habían dejado morir a su abuelo. Quién pensaría que se haría amigo de un shinigami sustituto y de su compañera, la extraña shinigami que cedió sus poderes. Pero gracias a ello vivió muchas aventuras junto con algunos de sus conocidos, y se estrecharían sus lazos de amistad. Pero lo curioso, fue que en una de esas tantas aventuras tuvo que convivir con una compañera del taller de manualidades, que a pesar de verla seguido, no había entablado una conversación ajena a la escuela.

Nunca hubiera podido imaginar que existiera una persona con tanta dulzura e inocencia como ella. A pesar de estar en peligro, ella siempre se preocupaba por los demás, incluso si eran enemigos o si ello implicaba arriesgarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

—Ishida-kun, ¿Crees que a Kurosaki-kun le agrade esto? —refiriéndose a una playera ajustada que pensaba regalarle al chico del ceño fruncido.

—Probablemente —dijo el Quincy con poco interés sobre cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con Ichigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

— Necesito tu consejo, Ishida-kun

— Te escucho

— ¿Será muy atrevido que una chica le confiese sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta?

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Tatsuki al tiempo que interrumpía la plática y se llevaba lejos a Orihime mientras lo veía fijamente. Por lo visto Tatsuki sospechaba de los sentimientos de él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Recuerdos dolorosos empezaban a atormentarlo, todas aquellas veces en las cuales el había sido relegado a ser sólo un consejero, paño de lágrimas y confidente.

—Sólo me ve como un amigo… —el chico agachó la cabeza y resbaló de espaldas sobre la puerta, lentamente hasta llegar al suelo.

Desde aquella ocasión en la que estuvo decidido a luchar con tal de salvarla, aunque ello implicara que perdiera sus poderes, se dio cuenta de algo irremediable: estaba enamorado de ella. En ninguna otra ocasión había sentido ese deseo tan ferviente de su corazón para salvar a alguien, ni tampoco en otro momento le había importado tan poco si perdía la vida, con tal de acabar con el enemigo, debían explorarse todas las posibilidades.

Ya había perdido a alguien muy querido por culpa de ese capitán loco, lo importante en ese instante era proteger a toda costa a esa chica. Fue una decisión obligada, no podía abandonarla. Pero verla segura le arrancó una sonrisa de satisfacción, y al mismo tiempo de melancolía. —Tal vez tú ni lo recuerdes…

Estando absorto en sus pensamientos no se percató que parte de abajo de la bolsa de papel que tenía en sus brazos se rompió y todo lo que había comprado estaba tirado en el suelo.

—Si Ryuuken me viera, ya se estaría burlando de mí. —el chico se incorporó, recogió todo el desorden y lo puso sobre la barra de la cocina.

—Tal vez aún no sea tarde para rendirse… en una lucha que ya tenía perdida desde el principio... —El quincy aguantó las lágrimas de impotencia que amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos, al tiempo que caminaba hacia su sala dando pasos lentos. Se dejó caer sin ninguna delicadeza en el sofá, quedando boca arriba y dejando fluir sus pensamientos mientras miraba el aburrido techo de su departamento.

Sincerándose consigo mismo, a Ishida le pareció ridículo tratar de competir con el sustituto. Ichigo era fuerte, mucho más que él, tenía una familia genial con un padre que a pesar de sus golpes siempre se preocupaba por él y lo animaba a seguir. Todos en la escuela lo respetaban e incluso en la Sociedad de Almas, a pesar de no ser un shinigami normal, lo tomaban en cuenta para las batallas. Incluso los había salvado de Aizen Sousuke y los Arrancar.

¿Cómo esperaba un chico como él poder competir contra alguien así? Era imposible que un chico casi normal, a excepción de tener los poderes Quincy, inútiles comparados con el nivel de sus oponentes, pudiera competir ante un monstruo como Ichigo, que parecía tenerlo todo.

Además Orihime le profesaba un gran amor al shinigami sustituto desde mucho antes de que él la conociera. ¿Cómo competir contra eso? Las únicas cualidades que el ojiazul consideraba que tenía eran la costura y su inteligencia. Pero eso no era tan atrayente para las chicas.

Una traicionera lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Uryuu, quien la retiró con rabia para después incorporarse bruscamente e ir a la cocina. Tomó un vaso con agua, acomodó sus compras y después se fue a dormir, tanto pensar lo había cansado demasiado.

—Creo que aún estoy a tiempo para retirarme con dignidad de esta batalla…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, ya sé que este (soliloquio) capítulo no aportó mucho, y que ciertamente Ishida esta OoC, sólo sabemos que existe (la obsesión enferma) el amor de Ishida hacia Orihime y que Uryuu a diario debe lidiar con sus propias inseguridades, je je je. Más que nada fue recapitulación de los hechos que ocurrieron en la historia real y un poco de mi cosecha, en el próximo capítulo habrá un poco más de interacción entre ellos, espero XD
> 
> Este es el 4to fic que escribo pero es el primero que constara de varios capítulos y que me atreveré a publicar. Tal vez algún día saque del olvido los fics pendientes que nunca terminé XD Pero mientras toda mi atención estará en éste.
> 
> Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews por favor T.T Si no lo hacen, esconderé los demás capítulos (de hecho no, pero las criticas siempre serán bienvenidas n_n)
> 
> Bye! :)


	2. La carta de amor anónima

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! He tardado mucho en subir la segunda parte, pero no se preocupen; prácticamente les dejo un capítulo 2x1 (tendrán que leer todo hasta el final para saber por qué). A decir verdad la acción principal en este capítulo está un poco dispersa, y espero no ganarme su odio por lo que se involucrará...
> 
> El título de este capítulo parece prometedor... Sólo les diré que este fic será más o menos largo (a veces soy un poco troll con los títulos).
> 
> ¡Disfruten su lectura!

Para Inoue Orihime, el día era como cualquier otro. Sonó su despertador y se tallaba los ojos con pereza. Observó a su alrededor para ver cómo el sol se colaba por su ventana. Era un día soleado y bonito, justo como los que le gustaban a ella. Preparó su almuerzo y después se bañó y se vistió para ir a la escuela. Antes de salir, no olvidó despedirse del retrato de su hermano.

—Te quiero mucho, onii-san.

Cerró con llave la puerta de su casa y se dirigió al instituto. Recordó que Tatsuki la había llamado la noche anterior para avisarle que no asistiría a la escuela, así que el trayecto lo recorrería sola. Había visto a Ichigo frente al supermercado muy temprano, entonces supuso que no lo encontraría. Caminó rápido hasta llegar al instituto, y en la entrada se encontró a Ishida, quien la saludó amablemente pero con cierta frialdad, y de ahí se fueron juntos al salón en un incómodo silencio.

La pelirroja se sentó, esperando a Rukia, que extrañamente no había llegado aún. Ichigo se encontraba dormitando en su lugar, lo cual le pareció extraño ya que siempre llegaba con la pelinegra.

—Hola, Kuchiki-san —Rukia iba entrando rápidamente al salón, visiblemente agitada por llegar corriendo.

—Hola Inoue.

—Se te hizo un poco tarde ¿Verdad?

—Sí, todo por quedarme platicando je je —dijo la chica mientras acomodaba su mochila y se sentaba en su lugar.

—Ya llego el profesor, entraste justo a tiempo —expresó en voz baja Orihime señalando hacia la puerta.

La pelirroja puso mucha atención a la clase, a pesar de sentir como si alguien la estuviera observando. Prefirió no darle importancia, pero ciertamente ese hecho la había puesto a la expectativa. Con los nervios alterados empezó a desear que el descanso se acercara. No tardó mucho en sonar el timbre, y entonces Rukia y Orihime se dirigieron al lugar de siempre donde las chicas comían su almuerzo a la sombra de un árbol.

—¿Se han dado cuenta de lo musculoso que se ha puesto Kurosaki? —decía Michiru en el momento en el que Kuchiki e Inoue iban llegando y se sentaban al lado de las demás.

—Eso es cierto, y he notado que ese cambio es desde que Kuchiki llegó a la ciudad. —exclamó Ryo con un aire de misterio, mientras el resto de las chicas volteó a ver a Rukia con curiosidad, la cual únicamente atinó a decir que no entendía que tenía que ver eso.

—Es obvio, un hombre solo se dedica a cultivar su físico cuando tiene interés en alguien… —Orihime se sintió triste al darse cuenta que tenían razón en sus palabras. Rukia realmente cambió el mundo para Ichigo. Al cederle sus poderes le había dado la oportunidad de realizar ese sueño de proteger a los que quiere. Además de varios meses de entrenamiento que no hicieron más que cultivar su físico. Y entonces cayó en cuenta que Ichigo nunca pensaba en lo mismo que los demás adolescentes, como tener varias chicas a sus pies, ir a fiestas, ser popular… Incluso sus calificaciones habían bajado por dedicarse tanto a los entrenamientos.

—Kurosaki-kun no es así, él tiene otras razones para entrenar —replicó Orihime de forma amable.

—Bueno, ustedes lo conocen mejor que nosotras al final de cuentas y se la pasan todo el tiempo con él —dijo Mahana con una mirada acusadora.

Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, fue entonces cuando Rukia decidió alejar a Orihime del grupo para preguntarle algo que tenía que ver con un hallazgo en su casillero cuando llegó a la escuela.

—Inoue… encontré esto en mi casillero. ¿Qué es?

La pelirroja observó con atención el pequeño sobre que traía la shinigami en la manos, pero por fuera no había ningún indicio de lo que pudiera contener. Orihime recordó como en varias ocasiones había pasado por una situación similar y supuso que es lo que sucedía.

—Lo mejor será que lo abras, pero yo creo que… ¡Es una confesión de amor! —los ojos de Orihime se iluminaron debido a la satisfacción que le provocaba saber que su “Intuición Femenina” la había guiado de nuevo, así como ella creía que había sucedido en la Sociedad de Almas después del rescate de Rukia.

—Confesión de amor…—decía la shinigami en un susurro al tiempo que abría el sobre y desdoblaba la nota que contenía.

La nota tenía una caligrafía impecable, y entonces la chica comenzó a leerla:

> Tus ojos son como la noche en su gran inmensidad, puedo verlos y perderme en ellos, pero no sé a ciencia cierta qué es lo que puedo encontrar al final.
> 
> Tu piel es como la blanca luna que siempre guiará el camino del viajero que no sepa que hacer, y entonces ahí estarás, como un rayo de luz en mi camino.
> 
> Tus labios son como un eclipse, hermosos y enigmáticos a la vez, quien haya estado cerca de ellos seguramente diría que son como el sol por su calidez.
> 
> Al verte no puedo evitar sonreír, quisiera poder abrazarte, decirte todo lo que me haces sentir.

—Wow, se ve que ese chico sí que está perdidamente enamorado de ti —Orihime miró a Rukia con un poco de envidia, ninguna de las cartas que ella había recibido era tan hermosa e intensa a la vez.

—¿Qué debo hacer? —una confundida Rukia miraba una y otra vez aquellas líneas que la habían hecho sentir algo extraño en el pecho, pero agradable. Se percató que al final de la hoja había otro mensaje:

> Quisiera que nos reuniéramos hoy en el patio que está detrás del auditorio, necesito hablar contigo. Nos vemos a las 13:00 hrs.
> 
> Perdón por no decirte quien soy, y si no vas lo entenderé.

— ¡Tienes que ir! —una entusiasmada Orihime miraba con atención a la Shinigami que se sentía apenada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Pero a mí no me interesa tener una relación de ese tipo con nadie, y tú sabes por qué —dijo con cierta preocupación.

—Por lo menos ve a decirle, creo que es muy feo que le ponga tanto empeño a una carta para no obtener nada a cambio. ¿No crees?

—Tienes razón —la shinigami respiró profundamente y ambas chicas regresaron con el resto del grupo para conversar hasta que terminó el almuerzo.

Hablaron de Keigo y su carácter explosivo, de Mizuiro y su apariencia shota, de Sado y su carácter reservado, de Uryuu y como había rechazado a varias chicas del instituto, desvariando e incluso especulando sobre sus preferencias sexuales.

Ya en el salón de clases, Orihime se percató de lo distraída que estaba Rukia, quien observaba una y otra vez esa carta que encontró en la mañana. Ichigo observó el pequeño sobre que traía la shinigami en las manos y empezó a molestarla con eso.

—Oh, veo que traes una carta. Quien te viera… —dijo el chico de cabello naranja en un tono burlón.

— ¡Bakayaro! Nadie te preguntó tu opinión, Ichigo. —gritó Rukia sin caer en cuenta del lugar en el que se encontraban.

— ¡Kurosaki! ¡Kuchiki! Veo que vienen muy animados hoy, así que es mejor que se salgan al pasillo. —dijo el profesor en un tono sereno y tranquilo, como si sacar alumnos al pasillo fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Ichigo baka… —fueron las palabras que susurró Rukia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguida del chico del ceño fruncido.

Inoue se quedó mirando hacia la ventana y preguntándose porque siempre esos dos terminaban peleándose por todo. Ciertamente eso le provocaba un poco de celos, ya que siempre terminaban juntos a pesar que estuvieran agrediéndose. Ishida observaba a la chica desde su lugar, a pesar de todo lo que había pensado el día anterior, aún no podía apartar la mirada de aquella chica. Esperando que esa agonía fuera interrumpida por la campana de la salida, prefirió no poner atención por el resto del día. El timbre sonó poco tiempo después, pero al Quincy le pareció una eternidad.

—¡Kuchiki-san! —exclamaba Orihime al tiempo que le entregaba sus pertenencias a la chica de cabello negro. — ¿Y dónde está Kurosaki-kun?

—Entró rápido por sus pertenencias y se fue, dijo que tenía cosas que hacer. Sabes, estoy un poco nerviosa.

—Tú no te preocupes Kuchiki-san, eres muy lista y de seguro sabrás que hacer en esa situación.

—Muy bien, entonces me voy. Gracias por todo Inoue, nos vemos mañana.

—De nada, nos vemos mañana. Y suerte ^^-

La pelirroja vio como Rukia se alejaba por el pasillo, al tiempo que caminaba lentamente de espaldas hasta que chocó con alguien.

—Perdón, eso me pasa por estar distraída.

—No te preocupes Inoue-san. —la chica reconoció esa voz que siempre pronunciaba su nombre tan suavemente y giró para disculparse.

—Lo siento, Ishida-kun. Es que hoy pasó algo muy bonito. —dijo la pelirroja con un tono inocente y con mucha ilusión en su mirada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—A Kuchiki-san le dejaron una nota de amor, y acaba de irse para ver quien fue. ¿Quién crees que pueda ser? ¿No fuiste tú?

Ishida se acomodó las gafas con aquél ademán típico y negó con la cabeza.

—Obviamente no soy yo porque yo estoy aquí y la cita era a la una.

—Pero yo no te dije a qué hora era la cita… Eso quiere decir que conoces a quien la escribió. ¡Dime quien fue por favor! —Inoue empezó a emocionarse mucho puesto que seguramente su amigo le diría la verdad sin rodeos.

—No puedo hacerlo, Inoue-san. Lo prometí, discúlpame. —dijo el chico al tiempo que apartaba la mirada. Se sentía tan extraño al decirle que no a Orihime…

—Bueno, ya ni modo. Será mejor que me vaya a casa, ya mañana me enteraré de lo que haya sucedido. —exclamó Inoue con un tono desenfadado.

—Si quieres te acompaño —dijo el Quincy, el cual sentía como si el corazón fuera a estallar. Sabía que el día siguiente sería muy difícil, sobre todo para la chica que iba a su lado. Pero también podía ser que la guerra no estuviera del todo perdida…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seguramente creyeron que por el título nuestro querido Quincy ya iba a reunir el valor para confesar su amor a su querida Hime-chan… Pues no, eso aún no sucederá, todavía quedan muchos capítulos; pero ¿Quién será el galán secreto de Rukia?… lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo. O en dado caso que la curiosidad no los deje dormir XD pueden buscar en mi profile un oneshot con el nombre “La carta de amor anónima” (sí, soy muy original con los títulos -sarcasmo-), en el cual se narra todo, pero desde la perspectiva de Rukia (con nombre y apellidos del susodicho) ja ja ja.
> 
> Gracias por leer y dejen Reviews por favor T.T (si no dejan no les pongo el cap. 3 y se quedarán con la duda ja ja ja, no es cierto es broma). Pero las críticas constructivas siempre se agradecen.


	3. Verdades Dolorosas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! Primero que nada, una enorme disculpa por subir apenas el capítulo. Sé que me tardé mucho, pero la única excusa que tengo al respecto es que estoy en exámenes de final de trimestre en la universidad, y desde hace semanas estoy sin tiempo de nada. Además que mi musa (que de hecho es un chico) hace que me sienta confundida y la inspiración no es la misma. De hecho este capítulo es un poco más corto que los anteriores…
> 
> Pero bueno, eso no es lo importante. A decir verdad el acontecimiento del final fue lo primero que escribí… Espero que les agrade, y de nuevo, la respuesta a los reviews del capítulo pasado se encuentra en las notas del final (también hay algunas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo). ¡Que lo disfruten!
> 
> Edit 11/01/14: Reescritas algunas partes del capítulo que me parecían demasiado simples y que me faltó desarrollar en su momento.

Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde el incidente de la carta en el casillero de Kuchiki Rukia. La pelinegra se veía feliz, incluso sus compañeros de clase notaban la felicidad que irradiaba la chica, en gran parte porque sus cuadernos terminaban llenos de dibujos de conejitos con corazones, arcoiris y demás cursilerías.

Por su parte, Orihime aún seguía con la duda de quién era el chico que escribió la carta. Desde ese día, por una razón u otra, no había podido hablar con Rukia. Primero, Tatsuki le había pedido ayuda para estudiar y además, los chicos del taller de manualidades estaban ocupados con un proyecto de decoración en la escuela por el Día de la Naturaleza.

Faltaban escasas dos semanas para las vacaciones de primavera, Orihime y Uryuu se dirigían a la salida de la escuela. Últimamente ellos dos siempre salían a la misma hora, pero cada uno tomaba su respectivo camino a casa. Para Inoue, Ishida era por ahora su única posible fuente de información con respecto a aquel acontecimiento del cual todavía tenía dudas. Así que repitió aquella pregunta que últimamente había tomado la mala costumbre de hacerle al Quincy a la menor oportunidad.

—Ishida-kun, ¿Por qué no me quieres decir algo sobre lo de Kuchiki-san?

—Inoue-san sabes que a mí no me corresponde decir nada, sólo a la involucrada que en este caso es Kuchiki…

—Siempre me dices lo mismo —Orihime hizo un puchero que ocasionó una ligera sonrisa en el rostro de Uryuu. Al principio la pregunta le parecía fastidiosa, pero a estas alturas, ya se había acostumbrado a que se volviera parte de su rutina del día, así como las reacciones de Inoue, que con un esfuerzo sobrehumano había logrado sobreponerse a ellas para no terminar hablando más de la cuenta.

—Tal vez sería mejor que nunca te enteraras —pensó el chico al tiempo que evitaba la mirada de su compañera. De repente, ella se detuvo y dijo en voz alta:

—Ishida-kun, olvidé los adornos a medio terminar que completaría en casa. —La chica sacó de su mochila las llaves del salón de manualidades. Rápidamente, fue corriendo por ellos, dejando al Quincy esperando en la entrada junto con el resto de sus pertenencias.

Orihime corrió por el pasillo principal hasta encontrarse las escaleras que la conducirían al segundo piso. Al subirlas, escuchó risas y vio a dos personas que eran las últimas que hubiera querido encontrar en una situación como esa. Para cualquier otro estudiante sólo era una pareja de enamorados besándose, pero para Inoue significaba el fin de todas sus esperanzas. Se dio la vuelta y regresó caminando despacio a la entrada para encontrarse con Uryuu, quien al verla supo que algo no estaba bien.

—Inoue-san, ¿Qué tienes? —El Quincy sabía que algo había sucedido con la chica, puesto que sus ojos se veían ligeramente húmedos, Ishida en ese momento supo que estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar.

—Kuchiki-san… y… Kurosaki-kun… están saliendo… —decía la chica al tiempo que no podía evitar que salieran las lágrimas de sus ojos. —¿Tú lo sabías? —Orihime miró a los ojos a Ishida, pero el Quincy apartó la vista y giró su rostro hacia un lado. Acomodó sus lentes como habitualmente lo hacía y respiró profundamente, deseando que llegara alguien más a interrumpir esa tensión en el ambiente, lo cual para su desgracia no sucedió.

—No te lo quise decir. Kurosaki me dijo que él quería contártelo y compartir esa felicidad con su mejor… amiga… —Ishida sabía que a Orihime le lastimarían esas palabras, pero no podía hacer nada, ella los había visto juntos y definitivamente lo peor que podía hacer en ese momento era ocultarle la verdad. Inoue levantó la vista, mirando fijamente a Uryuu.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso hice algo mal? ¿No soy bonita? —dijo la chica, lo que provocó que el chico no pudiera verla a los ojos. Desvió la mirada y trató de buscar las palabras apropiadas para hacerla sentir mejor, desafortunadamente para él ese tipo de cosas eran muy complicadas.

—Claro que eres bonita, eres muy hermosa… —Ishida tomó la mano de Inoue lentamente, con suma delicadeza. Pero se arrepintió inmediatamente de sus palabras, no porque no las sintiera, sino porque había sido demasiado obvio.

—Gracias, Ishida-kun —Inoue no se percató de la intención con la que el chico había dicho todo eso, solamente se lanzó a sus brazos y se aferró a él tratando de ganar fuerzas para no seguir llorando. Por alguna razón, ella siempre se sentía protegida al lado de su amigo. Pero no era justo para él, que siempre había sido comprensivo con ella. En cambio, la chica sintió que nunca había hecho algo para retribuirle a ese chico tantas atenciones. “Probablemente tendría algo mejor que hacer”, así que decidió que lo mejor era pasar ese momento sola en su habitación. No había necesidad alguna de involucrar a Ishida en esto.

—Debo ir a casa… —la chica se soltó repentinamente y corrió hacia la puerta principal.

—Gracias… Ishida-kun

—Espera, te acompaño. Ya es un poco tarde.

—No te preocupes, estaré bien.

Al verla tan desconsolada, Uryuu se sintió impotente porque no podía hacer absolutamente nada para ayudarla. Aun así, el chico decidió seguirla, tenía un mal presentimiento, y para su desgracia, la mayoría de las veces sus presentimientos eran acertados. Ishida la observaba desde lejos, rogando que no pasara nada fuera de lo común, pero no tuvo esa suerte. Un grupo de chicos que a simple vista se notaba que eran pandilleros, se acercaron a Orihime.

—Mira que chica tan bonita, y tan sola —desde lejos el Quincy puso oír lo que le decían a Inoue. La chica no dijo nada, solo se limitó a agachar la mirada.

—Eso es muy apropiado, para nosotros claro… —decía uno de los tipos más altos y corpulentos al tiempo que miraba a Orihime de una forma bastante desagradable. Ishida cerró el puño fuertemente y seguía mirando con impotencia. Eran demasiados como para que él se les pudiera enfrentar.

—Oye, preciosa. Vamos a un lugar, si no te agrada yo hare que te guste. —uno de los sujetos la tomó fuertemente del brazo y ella trató de zafarse. Ishida no pudo resistirlo y decidió ir a ayudarla, a pesar de saber que ellos eran más y que probablemente él no saldría bien librado.

—¡Déjala! —le gritó Ishida al sujeto que de inmediato soltó el brazo de la pelirroja.

—Mmmm, que lástima. Por lo visto tienes novio. —dijo el pandillero en un tono burlón volteando a ver al Quincy.

—¡Inoue, vete!

—Pero… Ishida-kun… —la pelirroja sabía que había sido una imprudencia tratar de irse sola, y que por eso ya había alguien arriesgándose a salir lastimado.

—¡Vete de aquí! —el Quincy le gritó a la pelirroja antes de ser golpeado en el estómago por uno de los pandilleros.

—Maldición, son demasiados. Y no los puedo enfrentar tan fácilmente… Quién diría que sería más sencillo enfrentar a una bandada de Hollows que a un grupo de humanos rebeldes. —pensó Ishida al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse. —Bueno, por lo menos Orihime ya está segura.

—Miren, el pobre Quincy que quiere salvar a su novia… Me das náuseas… —dijo el líder de la pandilla al tiempo que ordenaba a uno de sus subordinados que no dejara escapar a la chica. Sacó de la bolsa de su pantalón una navaja con la que lastimó al chico profundamente en un costado.

—No puede ser… ¿Cómo supiste que soy un Quincy? —el chico se llevo la mano hacia la herida para evitar que sangrara, lo cual no dio resultado. La herida no era mortal, pero si lo suficientemente profunda como para entorpecer los movimientos del chico.

—Te he estado observando, insecto patético. Tu reiatsu fue lo que llamo mi atención. Es por eso que decidimos ponernos en esta zona. Aunque en realidad esperábamos al tipo de cabello anaranjado. —el chico que atrapó a Orihime la durmió para que no opusiera resistencia.

—Entonces, ¿Qué rayos son ustedes? —el Quincy se levantó muy exaltado, a la expectativa de la respuesta que iba a obtener.

—Somos… Hollows —Ishida sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo al tiempo que veía como se transformaban todos los que él creía que eran personas, en aquellas criaturas que tanto aborrecía. Se acercaban lentamente a él, dispuestos a atacarlo a la primera oportunidad.

—Entonces, si de eso se trata… —el colgante que traía en la muñeca empezó a brillar al tiempo que el chico se acomodaba las gafas con ese ademan tan característico de él. De repente, surgió un arco luminoso de aquel símbolo. El chico, olvidándose de su dolor, se incorporó y tomó la posición exacta para disparar. Sintió como la energía fluía a través de su cuerpo, al tiempo que condensaba los espiritrones en una gran flecha.

—Qué bueno que ustedes son Hollows… —el Quincy sonreía fríamente mientras lanzaba la flecha hacia el líder, que se desintegró rápidamente. Aún faltaban más por destruir pero su prioridad era otra. Volteó a su alrededor para ver en donde estaba Orihime. Se sintió aliviado al verla a unos cuantos metros de donde estaba él, a pesar que estaba inconsciente. Corrió hacia ella, pero el dolor lo hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

Sintiéndose desfallecer, lo único que logro ver fue una silueta de un hombre corpulento, con una extraña armadura sobre el brazo, que destruía a los Hollows restantes.

—Sado… Gracias…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los capítulos anteriores fueron demasiado rosas, así que decidí que era el momento oportuno para incorporar un poco de acción shounen (bueno, de hecho no, ya que lo primero que escribí de este fic fue desde que hieren a Uryuu, terminando en el momento que Chad los salva) XD
> 
> ¿Por qué Sado los salvó? Porque nadie se lo esperaba. No quería dejarle toda la gloria a Ishida esta vez. Además las heridas no mortales que parecen mortales pueden ser una buena excusa para juntar a esos dos.
> 
> Bueno, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones. El hecho que Tatsuki le pida ayuda para estudiar a Orihime, aunque pudiera parecer absurdo, en realidad no lo es. Recuerden que en los primeros capítulos de Bleach aparece la lista de los mejores alumnos, la cual está encabezada por Uryuu, y Orihime está en tercer lugar. Así que en el fondo si debe ser inteligente, creo.
> 
> Lo de la carta se supone que pasó en las fechas de floración de los árboles de cerezo, que son a finales de Marzo-principios de Abril. Este capítulo se desarrolla a mediados de Abril. El día de la naturaleza (Midori no hi) みどりの日 es el 29 de Abril.
> 
> Otra cosa, nunca expliqué si Ichigo y Uryuu hablaron en algún momento sobre Inoue (que por las palabras de Ishida, da a entender que si). Eso lo pondré en un capítulo posterior, así que no es que lo pusiera solo porque se me ocurrió de repente, simplemente que estos dos últimos capítulos han estado un poquito más enfocados en Orihime.
> 
> Bueno, eso es todo. Y ya saben, dudas, preguntas, quejas y sugerencias las pueden dejar en un lindo review :)
> 
> ¡Bye bye!


	4. Luces de Esperanza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola queridos lectores! Ya sé que me desaparecí demasiado tiempo y que no tengo perdón, pero es que se atravesaron los exámenes finales y las vacaciones (y mi cumpleaños). Es por eso que se me complico muchísimo poder actualizar. Pido una disculpa grandota, trataré de no dejar esto tan descuidado para la próxima.
> 
> Otra cosa, hice algunas correcciones al capítulo anterior, por si gustan volverlo a leer. Si les da flojera no importa, en esencia es prácticamente lo mismo. La única diferencia es que algunas partes están un poco más desarrolladas, pero no son cruciales en el desarrollo de la historia a largo plazo.
> 
> Bueno, los dejo con el capítulo. Espero les agrade :)

Ishida Uryuu abrió los ojos para encontrarse en un lugar que no conocía. Lo último que recordaba era haber visto a Sado destruyendo a los demás Hollows.

—¿Dónde estoy? 

—Ah, Ishida-kun, ya despertaste. Me alegra que estés mejor —una sonriente Orihime observaba con atención a Ishida mientras contenía las lagrimas, al final de cuentas se sentía culpable por todo lo que pasó.

—¿Inoue-san? —el chico se sintió en el paraíso. El hecho de tener a Orihime a su lado le pareció bastante bizarro. Una escena digna de los sueños recurrentes del chico donde todo era felicidad al lado de su princesa. Pero analizando la situación, se dio cuenta que todo era real.

Orihime se hincó junto al futón donde estaba acostado su amigo, pero no se atrevía a voltear hacia su compañero.

—Demo… Ishida-kun… Gomen —Inoue empezó a juguetear con sus dedos, denotando un nerviosismo que no era normal en ella.

— ¿Y por qué me pides perdón?

—Si estás herido es por mi culpa, si tan sólo hubiera sido menos terca…

—Tranquila, Inoue. Estas heridas no son nada —dijo el Quincy al tiempo que trataba de incorporarse. Inmediatamente después sintió la punzada en aquel lugar donde había recibido el ataque con la navaja, pero solo hizo una leve mueca de dolor.

—Ishida-kun, te lo dije. Curaré tus heridas. —la chica liberó a los Shun Shun Rikka, aquellos extraños seres que ocultaba en sus broches. Poco después las heridas de Uryuu habían desaparecido por completo.

—Gracias… —decía el Quincy al tiempo que desviaba la mirada para no ver esos ojos que lo habían hecho sucumbir en la Sociedad de Almas.

Él, el último Quincy, debía ser fuerte y no mostrar debilidad ante nada y ante nadie. Pero en la Sociedad de Almas aquella pelirroja que le hizo compañía lo hizo sentir aquella calidez que solamente había sentido cuando su abuelo aun vivía. Sólo él había mostrado preocupación por Uryuu, y después, Inoue Orihime. Aunque en realidad no podía entender el porqué de su preocupación, solamente era un compañero de clase más, si acaso habían cruzado unas cuantas palabras en el taller, solo eso…

—Ishida-kun, ¿Qué sucede? —las palabras de la chica lo sacaron repentinamente de sus pensamientos.

—No, no es nada. Estaba pensando en algunas cosas del pasado. Por cierto, no me dijiste como llegamos aquí. Es tu casa, ¿Verdad?

—Es cierto, fue lo primero que me preguntaste y no te lo respondí. —dijo la chica con una risita nerviosa. —Sado-kun te trajo hasta aquí, se me hizo inapropiado ir a tu casa estando inconsciente. ¿Nunca habías venido? —Orihime se quedó mirando fijamente a Ishida, cuestionando sus palabras.

—Es la primera vez que vengo —Uryuu contestó de una manera muy seca, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de Ichigo. Él ya conocía la casa de Inoue, tal vez las condiciones no fueron las más agradables posibles, pero al final de cuentas era algo en lo que él le llevaba ventaja.

—Está bien. Espera aquí, te traeré algo de comer. —el chico no pudo decir nada, había escuchado sobre las raras costumbres alimenticias de Orihime, pero no podía rechazar su hospitalidad. De repente le llegó un olor agradable desde la cocina.

—Te preparé ramen, pero no le puse dulce. Supuse que no te haría bien después de estar herido. Espero que te guste —decía Orihime al tiempo que le extendía el plato a su invitado y le regalaba una sonrisa.

El chico no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese gesto tan amable que le había hecho la chica, pero no pudo apartar la mirada a tiempo. La chica al abrir los ojos sintió la mirada intensa de Ishida, por lo cual decidió voltear hacia otro lado. Pero no podía negar que esos ojos le habían hecho sentir una calidez especial en el pecho, y sintió como el color rojo llenaba sus mejillas.

La pelirroja tomó los palillos para darle de comer al chico en la boca, jugando para tratar de quitar la tensión del momento, mientras Ishida replicaba que ya no era un niño pequeño.

—Abre bien la boca Ishida-kun

—Ya estoy bastante grandecito para esto, Inoue…

—Anda, no seas malo… —como siempre, el Quincy terminaba cediendo ante las órdenes de Inoue, quien le dio el contenido del plato completo en pequeños bocados. 

Una vez que terminaron de comer, Inoue se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina para lavar los platos. Ishida se incorporó rápidamente y se dio a la tarea de guardar el futón. Una vez que ambos terminaron de hacer su labor, se dirigieron a una pequeña mesa donde Orihime había colocado una tetera y dos tazas de té.

—¿Sabes? Eres uno de los pocos que me ha visitado en casa… Bueno, aunque en este caso en realidad te obligue a venir je je je —la chica rio de forma nerviosa, luego tomó una de las tazas y le dio un pequeño sorbo.

—Bueno, supongo que después de todo Sado y tú no tenían opción, ya que no saben el número de mi departamento.

—Pues si… La idea era llevarte a casa, pero ninguno de los dos sabía tu dirección exacta, y Sado tenía un poco de prisa porque dijo que tenía un compromiso.

—Entiendo… —después de eso, un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la habitación en que se encontraban ambos. De repente se volteaban a ver, pero ninguno se atrevía a pronunciar palabra.

Inoue trataba de idear algún tema de conversación, pero de todas las personas que conocía, Uryuu era la más complicada de todas. Cuando lo conoció, le parecía un chico un poco altanero, además que no se llevaba prácticamente con ninguno de sus compañeros. Sin embargo, cuando lo vio en el taller de manualidades, se le hizo extraño, puesto que no parecía del tipo de chico que le gustara hacer trabajos como esos.

Gran sorpresa se llevó al ver el gran talento que el chico tenía para la costura; prácticamente podía reparar cualquier cosa, ya fuera una prenda de vestir de cualquier tipo, una mochila, bolsa o muñeco de peluche. Simplemente el chico tomaba el objeto y empezaba a maniobrar con gran maestría. Aun así, a pesar de ser compañeros de clase y taller, no eran cercanos. Claro, todo cambio el día en que a Ichigo se le ocurrió la idea de ir a salvar a Rukia. Y, por supuesto, el hecho que ella y Uryuu cayeran juntos tuvo mucho que ver.

En ese momento no pudo evitar acordarse de los momentos en que estuvieron juntos en la Sociedad de Almas. A pesar de todo, conforme lo fue tratando, se dio cuenta que en realidad era un chico sensible, que normalmente ocultaba sus sentimientos. Además que era muy valiente, y siempre la trataba con propiedad, incluso en ese momento en que ella iba a cambiarse de ropa frente a él. Tan sólo de recordarlo se sentía bastante abochornada. En el tiempo que había pasado había aprendido algunas cosas, entre ellas que esa no es una actitud del todo apropiada con un chico, sobre todo con uno que apenas conoces…

—¿Inoue-san? —la voz del Quincy hizo que Orihime saliera de su ensimismamiento, estaba tan concentrada en otras cosas que había olvidado por completo que Uryuu estaba a su lado.

—Lo siento, a veces pienso en cosas y me desconecto del mundo. Me pasa muy seguido sobre todo aquí en casa. —Ishida no pudo evitar sonreírle a la chica, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba y tomaba sus pertenencias.

—Se está haciendo un poco tarde, mejor me regreso a casa antes que oscurezca. Gracias por todo Inoue-san.

—No es nada, Ishida-kun. Te acompaño a la entrada. —ambos se acercaron a la puerta que fue abierta por el chico. Pero antes de que el saliera, la chica lo abrazó por la espalda. No sabía ni por qué había hecho eso, sólo le había nacido reaccionar así ante la despedida temporal de su amigo.

—Cuídate mucho. — Uryuu se quedó petrificado ante tal reacción, además que el corazón empezó a latirle a una velocidad impresionante. El Quincy se dio la vuelta para corresponder al abrazo, y una vez que se decidió a soltar el agarre, dijo una frase sin pensar.

—Te salvaría todas las veces que fueran necesarias. —justo después, Ishida corrió rápidamente y sin mirar atrás. Últimamente esos ataques de sinceridad lo traicionaban sin que él pudiera evitarlo.

Orihime se quedó en el marco de la puerta, viendo como su compañero se alejaba hasta que lo perdió de vista. Pero aún así, había algo diferente en esa despedida. Sabía que volvería a verlo al día siguiente, pero no podía evitar estar intranquila. Puso una mano sobre su pecho, sólo para comprobar que algo era diferente. Su corazón latía con fuerza, casi igual que cuando… se acercaba a Kurosaki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que al fin hay algo “interesante” en cuanto a la relación Ishida-Inoue. Aunque todavía no es que a Orihime le guste Uryuu, pero al menos ya no le es tan indiferente. Ahora si empieza a preocuparse por él.
> 
> Este capítulo fue igual de lento que el primero, porque ahora puse un poco de los pensamientos de Orihime, espero no se hayan aburrido mucho. A decir verdad me costó mucho trabajo desarrollar los pensamientos de ella, me parece un personaje un poco más complejo que Uryuu.
> 
> Mencioné que Sado tenía un compromiso que le impidió quedarse más tiempo… Sólo diré en mi defensa que es por una chica. Algún día me dignaré en explicar todo.
> 
> Eso sería todo por hoy, y como siempre: dudas, sugerencias, flores, jitomatazos, quejas y etc. pueden dejarlos en un review.
> 
> ¡Bye!


	5. Gracias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola a todos, nuevo capítulo. Este es uno de los capítulos más importantes dentro de la historia, por el hecho que en este se da la situación que da título al fanfic y además… bueno, mejor los dejo leer.
> 
> Tenía pensado subir esto el 14 de febrero, pero la inspiración no llegó a tiempo. En fin, les dejo el capítulo, que lo disfruten je je je.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde el incidente con los Hollows, y la vida en el instituto volvía a ser relativamente normal. Claro, con las repentinas apariciones de Hollows en la zona, atraídos por el reiatsu del shinigami sustituto.

Igual que antes, todos se reunían a la hora del almuerzo en la azotea. Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Orihime y Uryuu; en ocasiones Ichigo y Rukia llegaban un poco más tarde, pero nadie se atrevía a preguntarles la razón.

Todos platicando y aportando algo a la conversación, incluso Sado a pesar de su naturaleza callada. Pero él, ese chico que era experto en la costura, se percató que algo era diferente en Orihime quien, a pesar de sonreír, muy sutilmente trataba de ocultar que le afligía estar en esa incómoda situación.

Las únicas ocasiones en las que podía hablar con ella era cuando ambos estaban en el club de costura, a pesar de que ella lo evadía. Desde el día del enfrentamiento con los hollows que atacaron a la chica, todo había cambiado. A pesar del trato amable que Inoue y el Quincy compartieron cuando estaban en su casa, los siguientes días ella parecía que estaba huyendo de él. El chico lo atribuyó a aquella frase que dijo sin pensar cuando se despidieron, porque abiertamente se había delatado, según sus conjeturas. Y para rematar, cada vez que Inoue veía al shinigami sustituto con su novia, su semblante cambiaba drásticamente, dando a notar su gran dolor.

Ishida se sentía confundido, en cierta parte le daba gusto saber que Ichigo y Rukia estaban saliendo juntos, pero por otra parte ver tan triste a Orihime lo devastaba. La sonrisa tan inocente que la caracterizaba y que lo conquistó, parecía que la había abandonado, se veía deprimida y casi ya no platicaba a la hora del almuerzo. El ojiazul se sentía perdido, puesto que no se le ocurría alguna forma de animar a la princesa. Aun así, un día que estaban trabajando en el taller de manualidades volteó a verla, y ese valor que necesitaba surgió repentinamente. Fue entonces que, decidido, le dijo a Orihime, quien se encontraba frente a él:

—Inoue-san, ¿Qué te parece si saliendo de aquí vamos por un helado? —dijo el chico tratando de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, tomando por sorpresa a la chica, quien sólo atino a decir que sí, sin tomar mucha atención a lo que había dicho el Quincy. Así paso un rato, hasta que se iba acercando el momento de salir de la escuela.

—Ya es hora, vámonos Inoue-san. —La chica tomó sus pertenencias en silencio y camino tras de él, apenas recordando que lo acompañaría a algún lugar. El chico le ofreció el brazo y la chica lo tomó por inercia.

Llegando a la nevería, cada uno pidió su helado. Ishida pidió uno de mora azul y Orihime uno de fresa y vainilla con chamoy encima. Al empleado seguramente le pareció una combinación bastante asquerosa a juzgar por la expresión que tenía. 

Los dos chicos se sentaron en una mesa con vista a la calle. Inoue observaba a través del cristal al tiempo que hizo una repentina pregunta.

—Ishida-kun, ¿Por qué habrá helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y no hay helado de chocolate con chispas de vainilla? —La chica volteó repentinamente y lo observo de una forma que él no pudo descifrar. La mayoría de las veces, cuándo decía ese tipo de cosas, tenía una expresión soñadora, pero esta vez era distinto. Su mirada era profunda y fija en los ojos del Quincy. El sabía que la Hime quería decir algo, pero tal vez no se atrevía. Uryuu interrumpió ese silencio incómodo para hacerle una pregunta.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —A la chica la tomó desprevenida la frase, le daban ganas de llorar tan sólo de recordar lo que le había sucedido a su compañero por ayudarla, cómo es que siempre sus amigos terminaban salvándola y ella a cambio no podía hacer nada.

—¿Por qué me salvaste? —Uryuu cayó en cuenta el por qué la chica se portaba distante con él, ella aún se sentía culpable por todo lo que había pasado. Lo único bueno de ese momento es que se había quitado un peso de encima.

—Yo no hice nada, fue Sado…

—Pero tú fuiste muy valiente al enfrentar a esos tipos…

—No es para tanto, a los amigos siempre se les ayuda —esa frase le dolía profundamente al Quincy, en su lugar hubiera querido decirle que la salvó porque la ama. Pero ese seguramente no era el momento, él lo sabía. Seguramente si salía con una confesión lo único que obtendría sería un corazón roto, una respuesta afirmativa forzada, o peor aún, que sólo lo aceptara por lástima.

Inoue observó cómo el resto de su helado prácticamente se había derretido, dando como resultado un líquido color naranja, que contrastaba con el azul de la copa de Ishida. Entonces recordó algo que había leído en una revista, sobre los colores.

—Es curioso que se haya tornado naranja, se supone que ese color es el opuesto del azul, igual que los sabores de nuestros helados. El tuyo es dulce y el mío estaba un poco ácido por el chamoy…

Uryuu la miró con una expresión serena, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en sus labios. Extrañaba esos momentos en los que Orihime salía con alguna explicación extraña o ideas raras.

—Colores complementarios… —dijo el Quincy en un susurro. Miró por la ventana, dejando fluir sus pensamientos y cayendo en cuenta que prácticamente con esa frase había descrito el mayor de sus anhelos. “Complemento” era justamente una de las palabras con las que describiría su relación amistosa con Orihime. Él era un chico serio y borde, en cambio ella era risueña y simpática. Aunque, en el fondo, Ishida deseaba que no sólo fuera amistad, sino que Inoue pudiera verlo como algo más, y después de eso, ser el complemento en la vida de la chica…

—¿Sabes? Yo no recuerdo haber comido muchos helados cuando era niña… —los pensamientos del Quincy fueron perturbados por el tono nostálgico que Inoue había transmitido a sus palabras. La chica bajó la mirada, observando el contenido derretido de la copa de cristal que momentos antes había estado llena con el postre que había pedido.

—Bueno, aún estamos a tiempo si es que quieres que esto se vuelva un hábito para nosotros.

En un ataque de mero atrevimiento, Uryuu tocó delicadamente las yemas de los dedos de Orihime, para después tomarla de la mano. Y ahí se quedaron los dos chicos observando sus manos entrelazadas por encima de la mesa. El silencio se había apoderado del momento, y cuando se miraron a los ojos, percibieron una complicidad nueva que había surgido en ese instante, como si alguna barrera invisible se hubiera derrumbado.

Ishida pidió la cuenta y pagó el consumo de ambos. Al salir del pequeño local, sin siquiera decir nada al respecto, empezaron a caminar hacia la casa de la chica. A pesar que ambos estaban en silencio, no era uno incómodo, ambos se sentían bien estando así. El chico se sentía osado, y entonces decidió continuar con aquel gesto de la heladería. Lentamente acercó de nuevo su mano con la de la chica, propiciando el contacto, que fue aceptado por ella con naturalidad.

Inoue empezó a sentirse nerviosa, pero no sentía incomodidad ni molestia. En su pecho sentía la fuerza de sus latidos, pero a pesar de eso no evitó que la situación continuara de ese modo. Algo había cambiado, lo supo en el momento en que la tomó de la mano y la chica sintió algo distinto en su corazón, se sintió segura, tranquila. Tal como sucedía con Sora, su hermano mayor. La chica sonrió para sus adentros, al tiempo que bajaba la mirada y un ligero tono rojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

Caminaron hasta llegar a la casa de la pelirroja, quien no había soltado la mano del Quincy en el camino. Orihime abrió la puerta e invitó a su amigo a entrar.

—Ishida-kun, pasa. —dijo la chica al abrir la puerta. Uryuu la miro a los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreírle. Orihime hizo lo mismo, para sorpresa del arquero. Era la primera sonrisa que veía en el rostro de la chica desde hacía varios días.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que ir a casa. Aún tengo deberes por terminar. —Ishida dio un paso hacia atrás, alejándose un poco de la puerta.

—Bueno, entonces nos vemos mañana. Gracias por lo de hoy, Ishida-kun. Me la pasé muy bien contigo —el Quincy, en un acto reflejo, la abrazó. Ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, dejando que el tiempo pasara. Al separarse, solamente se sonrieron mutuamente, las palabras hubieran salido sobrando en esa situación. Uryuu se alejó lentamente de la casa de la chica, y ella se quedó observando a su amigo hasta que lo perdió de vista. Orihime entró a su casa y observó el retrato de su hermano. Se acercó y lo tomó delicadamente, para después sostenerlo en sus brazos y acercarlo a su pecho. El momento fue interrumpido por el sonido del móvil de Inoue, indicando que había recibido un mensaje de texto. Era de Tatsuki.

“Hey, ¿Cómo te fue hoy? Todo el mundo los vio salir juntos”

La chica contestó apresuradamente, y cuando terminó de escribir el mensaje y enviarlo, una discreta sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

“¿Eh? No, sólo salimos como amigos. Aunque… tal vez aprecio más de lo que creí a Ishida-kun…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, es horrible y acelerado todo lo que pasó. Este es el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado escribir, entre el hecho que ya no tengo musa, y que era el capítulo que menos avanzado tenía al momento de empezar a subir el fic. Pero bueno, si les gustó al menos un poco quiere decir que no está tan mal… Y el final, debo admitir que me quedé sin ideas para terminar decentemente un capítulo.
> 
> Eso todo por hoy y recuerden: dudas, sugerencias, flores, jitomatazos, quejas y etc. pueden dejarlos en un review :)


End file.
